The Mission of Toontown
by athenawolf360
Summary: Miss Trixie Wonderberry is your average toon going about her normal daily business when she comes home only to have the fate of her world dumped into her paws. But this is not a task for a single duck, so her ancestors send five other toons to come along. In this interesting action-packed made-up story about how Toontown ended, you'll find yourself wanting to read more.


THE MISSION OF TOONTOWN

Miss Trixie Wonder-Berry

Written by: athenawolf360

CHAPTER 1

I leapt out of bed. I went to my clothes closet and picked out my favorite bright yellow jelly bean shirt and my light pink skirt. After admiring myself in the mirror, I went to my trunk and put on my big black witch hat, and my square-framed glasses that I had just got out of my mail box yesterday after ordering them from the cattlelog.

I didn't feel like putting on my yellow tennis shoes.

Oops, how rude. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Miss Trixie Wonder-Berry, a yellow duck, Toon of Toontown, a member, and I am proud to say I work very loyally to Toontown and my forty-nine friends and I work very well together.

Then I went outside and scratched my doodle, Rachel, behind the ears and under the chin. Doodles are Toon pets that love attention. My doodle is dark greenish turquoise with stripes. Since Rachel is advanced, she almost always jumps on the first try.

Then I opened my shticker book and drew my port-hole to the Toontown Central Play Ground. I headed straight for the trolley because I needed jelly beans for gags.

Jelly beans are Toon money. Oh, and I almost forgot, that in Toontown, there are cogs trying to take over. Cogs are robots. But don't worry, we have them under control. That's what our gags are for. To give those cogs a pie in the face!

There are Throw gags, Squirt gags, Drop gags, Lure gags, Sound gags, Trap gags, and Toon-up gags. Toon up gags are used for filling up Laff point meters. Laff Points are like toon lives. When you make a new toon, you automatically have fifteen Laff Points. But you can get more Laff points as rewards for doing toontasks. Toontasks are tasks that toons do (obviously). When you make a new toon you automatically have the first throw and squirt gags. To get new throw and squirt gags, you have to get a certain amount of gag experience. Your gag experience is on the place where you check your gags. ( In your shticker book and if you press the home key.)

Getting gags was not the only reason for me to ride the trolley. I was saving up for a pair of Bee Wings that cost eight-hundred jelly-beans. I know it sounds expensive, but it's not that hard to get to. It's easy, since I'm going eighty at a time. I'm going eighty at a time because I can only carry eighty jelly-beans in my carrying jelly-bean jar.

So I ran to the Trolley (Toons can't walk) and hopped on next to my friend Zion. Zion is a yellow-orange dog. The Trolley carried us to the next Trolley game. It was The Catching game. Where you try to catch all the fruits and avoid anvils and cogs. I got eight apples.

Then I got all my gags, and then since I had enough jellybeans to buy the pair of bee wings I wanted, I went home to my telephone and ordered them. In an hour they were in my mail-box.

I checked my Toontasks. The first one was defeat a cog factory in Sellbot HQ. It was _so_ hard.

Every time I tried to do it, I ended up getting defeated.

Except for this one day…

I was in daisy gardens. I checked my Toontasks. Defeat a cog factory in the Sellbot HQ, and recover a key to daisy gardens from Legal Eagles.

I went to Oak Street. I went to the Sellbot HQ. I checked my friends list: Princess Rainbow Sparkletoon, Princess Sally Sparklebubble, and Captain Rhin0splat.

I waited patiently for other Toons to arrive. I waited five minutes… I waited ten minutes… and only after FIFTEEN minutes did another Toon arrive.

He was an orange cat and he was_ very_ advanced. So, like I said, (lol) I invited him to my boarding group. We were all set. I clicked "go to front entrance", and we were off. We went through the front room and started fighting cogs. Oh, and I forgot to tell you, I was full on gags and laff points and _yes,_ he did i_ndeed_ have Toon up.

I chose to start off with a couple basics. You know, just to make a very _cool_ entrance. (lol.)

So I decided to start with the squirt gun. I only had one squirt gun, so now I was out.

The cat_,_ however saw to it differently. He decided to use a full cream pie, a throw gag I didn't have, but if I did get a new throw gag it would be full cream pie. Then he used sound, a gag track I didn't have, but was training for. Sound gags can attack more than one cog at one time because if you were sounding a horn, more than one cog would hear it right?

Anyway, the point is, that we had just finished fighting the first set of cogs. So, I thought we were done.

But we weren't. We had to keep running and then turn left. We opened the door. I saw that we were in a dead end. But the thing is, it wasn't a dead end. I turned left and ran down the corridor with the cat behind me. The cat's name was Tom. I turned right. We were in a dead end. But yet again, we weren't. I turned right and ran forward then turned left in a tight U-turn and headed up the stairs, Tom right behind me. The first thing I saw was four cogs, all standing in front of orange buttons, which were all lined up next to each-other. Then next I saw a big red button, separate from the others. I raced up to the cogs, Tom on my tail (but I don't have a tail). I decided to use a higher gag this time. So I chose the seltzer bottle on the Cold Caller cog. I watched as Tom used the money lure (the money lure is where there is money on a fishing line) on the Telemarketer cog, and then I took out my seltzer bottle and sprayed the Cold Caller in the face, and since he was only a level three he got defeated. Whole fruit pies can defeat a level three and so can seltzer bottles.  
The battle seemed to go on forever. But finally…

CHAPTER 2

I stomped on the red button which unlocked the huge door that we wanted to go through. Then we pressed the orange buttons which brought down the stompers which were used to explode the robots with light beams who took away our laff points whenever we ran into them. When the coast was clear, I jumped down like a monkey swooping down to a banana. Then I ran to the door and turned right. I was in a small circular room with stairs leading around the room. The only thing that seemed to be leading _somewhere_ was an elevator flat thingy. I jumped on it, Tom copying me. If Tom tooned me up soon, I would survive. If he didn't, I would probably get defeated.

I didn't want to get defeated because then I wouldn't get the reward for the toontask. As we went upwards, I saw some other rooms too. I didn't have a chance to see much of them though because we were going upwards so fast I could barely see anything that wasn't on the elevator shaft. I was beginning to wonder when we were going to stop and fight more cogs when the elevator shaft started to slow down. I saw some cogs like The Mingler and a Glad Hander and I think I saw a Telemarketer.

We ran towards them, and then I used a whole fruit pie on the The Mingler, then Tom used the fire hose on the Glad Hander. The Glad Hander was a level four so then it was a red. Red means almost destroyed. Oh and, while we're on the subject, orange means half-way defeated, yellow means almost healthy and green means healthy. Now it was the cogs' turn. The The Mingler used the Red Spool of Tape on me and I lost twenty Laff points. Then the Glad Hander did the number thing on Tom. The Telemarketer did the same thing as the Glad Hander but with words, not numbers. Then Tom and I used toon up on each-other.

The The Mingler did the snow storm on me. Then the Glad Hander did the number thing again on Tom. Then the Telemarketer did something so strong I barely had any Laff points left.

Then Tom used toon up on me and I was full again. I thanked him. Then I did an anvil on the Telemarketer and he was defeated.

Now it was only the The Mingler and the Glad Hander. Then the The Mingler did the rain storm on Tom and he lost ten Laff points. Then the Glad Hander did the same thing but on me and I missed.

Then Tom used sound and the Glad Hander was defeated. Now there was only the The Mingler, and he did something to me that I don't quite remember.

Then, before I could say "chip and dale's acorn acres" the The Mingler was gone with the bang of a safe. We ran towards the door. I was expecting more cogs. But I got a big surprise when I just saw a big red button. I took a step backwards out of the room. I looked to the right. I saw a door in the middle platform of two platforms. We were standing on one of the platforms. The one in the middle had a door that was locked with two big locks. When Tom stepped on the button, one of the locks was opened. When I look all the way to the third platform on the other side of the center one, I saw the same thing with a door. I assumed that there was another button in there that would unlock the second lock.

There were no cogs in the middle platform. So I ran through the middle platform all the way to the one on the other side. There were a Two-face, a Cold Caller, and another Glad Hander. I ran right towards them, confident. I used the anvil on the Two-face, then Tom joined me. Then the Two-face did the rain storm on me. The Cold Caller did the grilling thing where he tried to set you on fire, but we missed. And then the Glad Hander did the word thing.

I opened the door and pressed the button. The door was unlocked! Our way was clear!

The first thing I saw in the newly unlocked room was cogs. That's right, cogs. If you were me, and you looked into that door and saw a bunch of big ugly guys just standing there, you'd think they were cogs too. As a matter of fact they WERE cogs. It took me a moment to get over the shock. Then Tom ran in behind me and ran right up to them…..

Chapter 3

Psst… Tom is battling the factory foreman! I raced to help my teammate. I used the whole fruit pie on the skelecog and he used the second to highest sound. My plan was working. When he used the sound, all the cogs but the skelecog were defeated. Then I used a gag on the skelecog and he too got defeated. Then we were done. That was my plan. And it had worked! When we did the victory dance, I got a piece of my Sellbot disguise. It was the lower left leg. I also- YES! I GOT A NEW TOON-UP GAG! I GOT THE BAMBOO CANE AND IT'S THE FOURTH TOON-UP! Sorry, I'm just really excited. Then we drew our port-holes and went back to the Sellbot H.Q.

"What's up?" My friend whispered.

"I just got a new gag!" I whispered back.

"Cool."

I raced to the tunnel that led to Daisy Gardens. I rushed home. But when I burst through the doors, I heard a voice speaking. It was Miss Lily PoppenSticks. She was my ancestor toon. It sounded like she was telling me a mission. I looked all around the house, but I couldn't find her. She told me that five other toons and I would have a mission. The mission was: that we had to travel all around Toontown in a certain order or else misfortune would be set all over Toontown.

I was kind of worried. She had never said when or where the mission would start, when and where I would meet the other five toons, and how we were going to know when we finished.

Then I heard a knock on my front door. I paused. I had never actually had a visitor before, because nobody could come to my estate unless they teleported to me and they didn't teleport. I didn't know what to do. So I went to see who was there. There were five toons standing outside my front door. One was a fat brown monkey with a huge grin on her face and who was very hyper. She said her name was Crazy Wacko Zooble Snout. Another one was a very tall red dog whose name was Big J. Then there was a cream cat named Tintin, a pink horse named Miss Furball Flipper Doodle. Then, last of all, there was a pink cat with a green head named Strawberry whose clothes were all red.

I didn't want to be rude, so I told them to come in and make themselves feel comfortable. I asked them if they wanted a cup of tea and they said yes. So I made them a cup of tea, obviously, because I am not a rude host.

I asked them why they were here. They said that they were the toons that I was going to be on the mission with. I was very relieved. No more worrying about finding the other five toons! I never knew they would come so quickly. Miss Lily PoppenSticks must have told the toons that I wouldn't know when or where to meet them, so she must have told them to come to my house. She probably gave them a ride in her Go-Kart or something like that. Somehow they got to my house. Or maybe they all had their own ancestor toon speaking to them. I'm one curious wonderer. It's even in my last name! WonderBerry! But I still had a problem. I still didn't know when we would start, and how we would know when to finish.

Suddenly, Big J spoke.  
"Sir Crazy WonderBurger told me we were supposed to start at the white covered bridge in the ToonTown Central Playground." He said smartly. I fumed. How come Big J's ancestor toon had told him where to start?! Then I realized that Miss Lily PoppenSticks had probably told me something that the other toons ancestors probably didn't tell them. On the other hand, Miss Lily PoppenSticks hadn't told me much of anything. But the way Big J described him, this- Sir Crazy GooberMouth guy or- whatever his name was- sounded kinda cool.

"So….." I began. "We're supposed to go to the white pavilion, and await instructions? Who from? And where do we go afterwards? And how do we know which place to go to after we complete each place?" It was a lot of questions, but I had been holding them in a long time, curious.

"Well," Strawberry said, "we_ are_ supposed to go to the white pavilion, and one of us was told where to go from there…" she looked around at all of us, as if she was inspecting us, trying to see who was told about it. Whoever they were, they hadn't spoken so far.

"It was me." Crazy Wacko Zooblesnout announced. I was surprised. She hadn't spoken the whole time, so I had forgotten she was there for a sec.

"My ancestor, Twiddleflip, he told me where we would go." She continued. "And-"

"W-w-w-w-wait. Wait a sec. So….your ancestor Twiddleflip told us where to start. Where do we start?" Miss Furball Flipperdoodle asked my question for me.

"I was going to answer that is you hadn't interrupted." Crazy Wacko Zooblesnout scolded her. "Anyways, he said we had to go through Silly Street to get to Daisy Gardens."

There was silence throughout the room. The only sound was Tintin slurping his tea until he realized everybody had suddenly gone quiet and stopped. I was dumbfounded. Daisy Gardens? Quests hardly ever started in Daisy Gardens(And I mean quests, not toontasks).

Well, on that happy note, we all drew our portholes to the Toontoon Central Playground.

Chapter 4

So… really boring, right? We went to Silly Street. Everything went well, except for the fact that Big J had a couple of cog encounters and almost got defeated on all of them ( due to the fact that he's not as advanced as I am- actually, he's not advanced at all.), but didn't, thanks to the help of a little of my toon-up. Otherwise, we were fine. In 5 minutes flat we were in Daisy Gardens.

Strawberry frowned. "Well, where to now? We either go to Donald's Dock or The Sellbot HQ." We all shuddered.

But I had a sudden nagging feeling, pulling me towards the Sellbot HQ.

"We go there," I said, pointing.

Tintin frowned. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yes." But suddenly I wasn't so sure. Was I really leading them to their defeats? No, I couldn't give up now. We'd just started.

"How do you know?" asked Crazy Wacko Zooblesnout.

I paused. "I just have this feeling. Might be Miss Lily Poppensticks finally giving me some guidance." The others nodded.

"Come on," Miss Furball Flipperdoodle urged. "We haven't a moment to lose." So we all hustled to the tunnel that led to the Sellbot HQ. Strawberry paused. With an exasperated sigh, Miss Furball Flipperdoodle turned to see what was wrong. And froze.

MEANWHILE

I came to at my house. Confused, I tried to remember how I got there. The edges of my vision were fuzzy, like a dream. And it was like that for the next two years.

TWO YEARS LATER

I woke up covered in ice. Standing. Standing covered in ice. I shook my head. Strangest dream ever. But it wasn't a dream. It all came flooding back to me. The mission. The route to the Sellbot HQ. The other toons with me. But the past two years… had seemed so real. Could that have been all a dream? I opened my shticker book. No, all the new gags and Laff points I'd earned the past two years were still there. But if that was all a dream… how was this all still here? Possible reasons flooded into my head; _Alternate universes, Time-stopping machines, allusions…_ but if any of those things were the cause— I froze. It all fell into place. The enemy we were up against was even stronger than we had feared. Now it was even more important that we reach the Sellbot HQ. I had been right about needing to go there. Because our enemy didn't want us to.

Someone had frozen us in a time-stopping spell to delay our entrance. But while we were unconscious, the enemy had us, in our minds, still be in normal Toontown, all thoughts of the mission forgotten, and when we woke up still have the gags, Laff, and status. I clutched my head. It was all too much to take in.

I glanced around to make sure the others were okay. Then I looked at my stats:

I had 65 Laff Points

Throw gags: Cupcake, Slice of fruit pie, Slice of cream pie, Whole fruit pie, whole cream pie, Birthday cake

Squirt gags: Squirting flower, Glass of water, Squirt gun, Seltzer bottle, Fire hose, and Storm cloud

Toon-up gags: Feather, Megaphone, Lipstick, Dance, Fairy dust

Drop gags: Flower pot, Sandbag, Anvil, 1 ton weight, Safe

Sound gags: Bike horn, Whistle, Bugle, Aoogah, Elephant trunk

I glanced around. The others were checking their stats, too. But I was clearly the highest one. I stood up straight. "C'mon, guys," I called. "Let's get to the HQ before nightfall." I set off through the tunnel, hoping the others would follow. They did.

Running through the street did not take long. And before we knew it, the Sellbot HQ loomed overhead.


End file.
